codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Akito Hyuga
Akito Hyuga (日向アキト, Hyūga Akito) is the titular character and the main protagonist of Code Geass: Akito the Exiled. He has long blue hair, which is tied in a numerous amount of braids, and blue eyes, and is shown in promotional art wielding a Wazikashi with a white hilt and square guard. Character Outline Akito is an E.U. Knightmare Pilot with a rank of lieutenant from a special force, called W-0, that consists of boys and girls from Area 11. He is shown to be piloting the Knightmare Frames, Gardmare and Alexander. It appears that he may be mentally unstable, as he is shown to enjoy battle to the point of blood lust, yet he appears completely calm under normal situations. He has a lack of emotion, not tending to display or express his emotions in anyway. He also mentions that he "has died before." At this time it is equally possible that this is due to mental instability. Akito is under the effects of Geass that he appears to control at will, allowing him to savagely kill his enemies in the battlefield. When he ambushed and destroyed a full squad of Britannian Knightmare Frames, the enemy pilots referred to him as "Hannibal's Ghost". Akito can also see the spirits of his fallen comrades and claims that he has already died once. Character History He, along with his other Japanese comrades, participated in a military operation with a survival rate of 5% in order to allow the E.U. Army's 132nd Regiment to escape from Narva. Akito was shown fighting the Britannian Knightmares using the Alexander. During the battle there was a red outline circling his pupils, which indicates that he had been previously Geassed. He also managed to destroy all his opponents without any difficulty and, although the military operation came out as a success, Akito turned out to be the only survivor while the rest of his comrades all ended up dead. Following these events, he joined the retreating troops of the 132nd Regiment and returned to the western part of Europe. Akito was then assigned to escort his superior, Leila Malkal. During the failed attempt to assassinate General Gene Smilas by a Japanese terrorist group, he piloted a Gardmare against Ryo Sayama's Glasgow. However, his Knightmare Frame gets destroyed during the battle. He then engages in battle with a machine gun and was able to defeat Ryo and bring his Knightmare Frame down singlehandedly. He is later shown digging a grave for his fallen comrades who had died in the previous military operation. Akito seems to be able to communicate to the spirits of his fallen comrades and also claims that he had died once before. Gallery Akito Hyuga.png Akitohyuga.jpg Akito.png akito2.png|Akito, unsheathing his wazikashi. akito knight.jpg|Akito, piloting the Gardmare Knightmare Frame. Akito1.png AkitoHyuga22.png alexanderakito2.jpg akitohyugaa.jpg l_5052d7d0624ff.jpg 15.jpg|Character Design of Akito Hyuga. Akito concept.jpg|Different facial concepts of Akito Akito pilot concept.jpg|Concepts for Akito's pilot suit Trivia *In the real world history, Hannibal, also known as Hannibal Barca, was a General from Carthage, the enemy of Rome. He tried to conquer Rome by marching through the Alps using an army that included War Elephants from Spain. He brought great fear and terror to Rome, so much so that the name Hannibal Barca was enough to make all of Rome tremble. Within the world of Code Geass, the expression "Hannibal's Ghost" used in reference to Akito could imply his savage attacks are also spreading feelings of fear and terror among the enemy, or that he is considered similar to Hannibal in some other way, such as in terms of tactics or strategy. Category:Code Geass: Akito the Exiled Category:European Union Category:W-0